Disclosed herein is a method for fluff management in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
One of the more challenging aspects of high speed vacuum corrugated feeder technology is assuring the reliable separation of individual sheets of media away from the media stack. This process is initiated via the use of a media fluffing system. The conventional approach is to spend considerable time developing a media fluffing system which is robust enough to handle in an open-loop fashion all sheets of media within the product specification. Since there is no conventional method for gauging the effectiveness of the media fluffing system in real time, it can take several months to a couple of years worth of testing to refine the fluffing system to assure reliable feeder operation